


Fantasia

by Born2shipit



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Child Hyakuya Mikaela, Crossover, End of the World, Gen, Minor Character(s), Minor Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Minor Hiiragi Mahiru/Ichinose Guren, Past Timeline, Pre-Apocalypse, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vampire Hyakuya Mikaela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2shipit/pseuds/Born2shipit
Summary: "Dear Mika, everything is up to you. Please rewrite this horrible future and gift it with a new beginning, one in which we can overcome our differences and create a new world together."Mikaela blinked, desperate to ask who or what this person was and why they were saying such things. His mind that was swimming with questions that was only quelled by soft hands gripping the sides of his face. The faint outline of a girl came into view, a girl whose eyes were hidden behind long dark brown locks of hair. She smiled and said, "I know you can do it, I trust you. Save us, and create a future for everyone to live happily."





	1. Lost Phantasm Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. There's not much to say other than forgive me for the slow updates.

The scent of death hung in the air, tickling intensely at Mikaela's nose along with the intoxicating scent of blood. The ground was littered with bodies, soldiers who were mangled beyond recognition with their black uniforms seeped in red. They were joined by particles of ashes gathered in small piles beside them, remnants of their scuffle with the enemy. 

Despite a large number of their fallen comrades laying at their feet, many soldiers fought on with fierceness, their swords clashing with the enemy in the sky and his scythe. Mikaela stood in the middle of the madness, deflecting 

"Mika!" The sharpness in Yuichiro's voice cut through the air as he reached out, his hand outstretched. Utter horror was written across his face and Mikaela wished he wouldn't look at him like that. 

Mikaela's hand instantly went to the gaping wound across his chest as the blood continued to seep through, unwavering in its attempt to escape the cold body of its owner. For once, an inkling of fear threatened to emerge from within him, a sensation thought long gone. He looked up in time to yell, "Yuu! Behind you!"

Yuichiro, pale with shaking fingers, turned and gritted his teeth, knocking aside the enemy before turning his attention back to Mikaela. "Mika, you--"

"Pay attention you idiot or you'll die!" Guren's voice snapped, forcing Yuichiro to respond to the rushing vampire. 

Yuichiro's squad along with Guren and his companions all fought with determination, and the unwavering will to defeat the enemy of humankind. Mikaela watched them in slight awe as the blood from his wound refused to heal and slowly drenched the white of his clothes in red. He could sense the growing urgency and forced himself to grip his sword tightly. 

Mikaela stood and stared hard at his target, a vampire in white hovering above the battlefield with a triumphant smile. Shikama Doji caught sight of him and tilted his head curiously, ignoring the struggles of the vampires trying to reach him. His wings were outstretched and he seemed unbothered by the glare Mikaela cast at him. Mikaela began his assault, rushing forward and pushing past all those that stood in his way to reach him. 

A smile remained on the progenitor's lips as he rose higher in the air as a scythe materialized in his hands. " You've come for me, my Mikaela?" He inquired, readying his weapon. 

"I'll defeat you, for Yu-chan!" Mikaela retorted, preparing himself for the attack. He launched himself at Shikama and matched his oncoming scythe with his sword. He could feel the tightness in his chest grow as the wound opened wider, the loss of blood earning an annoyed click of Mikaela's tongue. The dryness of his throat tickled his instincts and the sudden panic for blood distracted him for a moment. 

The progenitor instantly took advantage of the moment and chuckled as the mighty swing of his scythe slashed through Mikaela's defenses and sent him crashing into the ground. 

"Damn you!" Yuichiro growled, taking Shikama by surprise as he launched himself, and successfully landing an attack. 

Mikaela sat upright and clenched his teeth at the bloodied wound at his side that intensified his growing hunger. His body was weak yet at such a crucial time, he couldn't afford to be sitting on the sidelines. He attempted to stand but he quickly fell at the slightest movement. He couldn't help but glance down and furrow his brows. Why wasn't his wounds healing? 

"How pathetic," He muttered, forcing his eyes to watch as Yuichiro and his friends fought the progenitor earnestly. He couldn't sit there while they fought, no, he wouldn't let himself sit there. 

Despite the blood, despite the hunger, despite everything, he would protect Yuichiro. As he clenched his sword tighter his gaze never left the ravenette, and he refused to sit by as Yuichiro fought with all his might. 

Mikaela leaped forward to join Yuichiro, the ravenette flashing him a grin once he joined his side. "Let's hurry up and kill this guy, and save everyone," Yuichiro said. 

Mikaela nodded, "Yeah." 

Shikama flew back, his eyes seemingly gleaming in satisfaction. "Do you really think you'll all be enough to handle me?" 

"We have to defeat you, there's no other way!" Yuichiro declared.

Shikama chuckled as he said, "Your plan won't work. I'm going to kill you all right here and now." 

"We'll see about that!" 

Yuichiro leaped forward, his sword colliding with the scythe as Mikaela attacked from the other side. With ease, they were both flung away and Mikaela found himself grabbed and dangled by the throat. 

"I'm sorry little Mikaela, but this is it. You're of no use to me," Shikama kept the smile as he plunged a hand through Mikaela's chest. 

Blood splurged from Mikaela's lips as the hole left behind oozed with blood.

"Gyaaa!" Yuichiro roared, launching himself at the progenitor, his green eyes blazing. 

Mikaela caught sight of Yuichiro's body taken over by the demon. Pure rage dripped from Yuichiro and it took Mikaela a moment to realize that Shikama planned this. 

"Yuu don't!" Mikaela yelled before his throat was instantly crushed. 

Yuichiro's face flickered to confusion for a moment before an all-encompassing white light flashed and blinded everyone to its light. 

Mikaela hit the ground with a hard thud. Without his heart, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would die, but he couldn't stop himself from desperately trying to find Yuichiro. His body refused to move and with his throat crushed he couldn't even make a sound. The white clouded his vision and left him with only the harsh sounds of metal and yelling to wallow in. He closed his eyes, begging God to at least allow Yuichiro to live, no matter what. 

Footprints approaching forced him to open his eyes and glance around the white to discern where they were coming from. They paused and he blinked, trying to see past the white and to the shadow that stood above him. 

"It's too late for you and you're friends," A girl's voice said. "I'm afraid the trap you had planned won't work. He's made sure of that. But don't worry, everything'll be alright. Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I'll make sure a world where humans and vampires coexist comes to fruition." 

"An illusion!" Someone shouted, "This white world is an illusion! A vampire has invaded our senses, don't let yourself be fooled by what you see!"

"Ah, those humans are smart," The girl said. "No matter, dear Mika, everything is up to you. Please rewrite this horrible future and gift it with a new beginning, one in which we can overcome our differences and create a new world together." 

Mikaela blinked, desperate to ask who or what this person was and why they were saying such things. His mind that was swimming with questions that was only quelled by soft hands gripping the sides of his face. The faint outline of a girl came into view, a girl whose eyes were hidden behind long dark brown locks of hair. She smiled and said, "I know you can do it, I trust you. Save us, and create a future for everyone to live happily." 

There was a sadness behind her words, and Mikaela struggled to comprehend the meaning behind what she was saying. After all, it was too late for her to be saying such things. Already, Mikaela could feel his life force ebbing away. 

She gently removed herself from him and stood, her brown boots stepping away from him as she entered the white unknown. All Mikaela could see was long brown hair flowing in the wind as he succumbed to his wounds.


	2. Lost Phantasm Part 2

As Mikaela's eyes fluttered open, the pulsing headache and the burning sensation at his side and chest attacked his senses all at once. He sat upright and instantly grabbed at his sword that laid discarded at his side and glanced around hoping to catch any sign of Yuichiro and the others. 

He blinked as the lush sight of green grass filled his vision, and the scent of flowers and fresh air tickled his nose. Instantly his hand went to the front of his chest and felt for the wounds, his fingers unable to locate any remnants of the blood. Utter perplexity crossed his face as he stood, the sound of nearby chatter alerting him to the presence of civilization. His eyes scanned the area, from the trees to the sky as not a single thing seemed familiar in the slightest. Deciding it was best to head towards the sound of chatter, he made his way forward. 

As Mikaela neared the voices he froze, barely able to comprehend the sight. A large school loomed in front of him with what seemed like hundreds of students that waited outside with smiles in anticipation of something. They were dressed in black, and huddled together as they squished towards the front like a pack of sardines. 

A girl caught sight of him and squealed, quickly abandoning the back of the group to approach him. Her eyes lit up at the sight of his messy blonde hair and as she studied his face her cheeks grew scarlet. "Oh my gosh, you're so hot! Are you from the night class?!"

He took a step back and looked at her in puzzlement by her odd choice of words. After a moment of consideration he replied, "I'm not from the night class."

The girl blinked as other girls quickly scrambled to her side. In less than a second, twenty girls surrounded him, their large eyes wide in surprise and their lips curled into an unsettling wide smile. "So you're in our class? As in the day class?!" 

Loud squeals escaped from many of the girl's lips as they suddenly began grabbing at him. Hands everywhere grabbed at his wrist, his hand, and any particle of clothing their slender fingers could grasp.

"I'll show you to class!"

"No! I'll show him to class!"

He was able to swat their hands away and step back, utter perplexity written across his face as he watched the girls push and shove each other to get close to him. The sound of a sharp whistle tickled his ears and he glanced up to see a short mess of brown hair running over with her hands in the air.

"Back up! Back up!" She yelled, shoving her way through the girls. When she reached him she turned to face the girls and yelled, "Stop crowding and back up! You know the rules!" The girl glanced back at him and said, "Go to your dorm room immediately! You're causing trouble!"

As Mikaela stared blankly at her he could only offer a small reply, "I don't have a dorm room." 

Her head practically snapped back as she stared at him with her mouth agape. "You don't have a dorm?" It took her a moment to look over his clothing before she blushed and said, "Sorry! I didn't notice you were a new student." 

As soon as the words left her mouth she turned her attention to the girls. "Alright, everyone! Stay calm and--Zero?!"

"Get going," a growl interrupted. A male with silver hair stepped in between the crowd and instantly all of the girls screamed as if they had been stabbed through the heart and scattered like the wind. He flickered his lilac colored eyes to the brown-haired girl with a look of annoyance. "The night class is about to exit the school, so why're you playing around?"

"I'm not playing around!" The girl protested before pointing a hand behind her. "This guy is new here."

The silver-haired male took one glance at Mikaela before shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away.

"Anyway, what's your name? My name is Yuki Cross, and that's Zero Kiryu." The girl introduced, finally turning and smiling.

"...Mikaela Hyakuya."

"Mikaela? That's a pretty name."

The sounds of shrieking and cheers of glee filled the air and Mikaela was forced to glance at the commotion in curiosity. Several students dressed in a white version of the uniform everyone else wore stepped out of the school building. Even from where he stood, he could sense it; they weren't the typical students. They were...

The girl Yuki gasped and quickly blew her whistle before running over to the front of the crowd and preventing the girls from shoving their way towards the students.

Mikaela watched the students in white ignore the large crowd of girls as they headed towards what appeared to be their dorm rooms.

The squeals and shrieks of the girls didn't stop until the students in white had entered their building and Yuki ordered them to go to class. It took the appearance of the silver-haired male named Zero to make them comply.

When all the girls finally entered the school building, Yuki returned to Mikaela's side and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Things can get a bit crazy when the night class is involved. Since you're new, I'll show you to the headmaster!" Yuki smiled and motioned for him to follow her. He did as she requested and followed behind her, aware of the glaring daggers that Zero was planting in his back with his eyes.

There were hundreds of questions flooding Mikaela's mind, starting with the obvious. Where exactly in the world was he? There were only a select few answers he could think of but they fell apart instantly as soon as he factored in the presence of vampires. Was there still settlements that humans inhabited with vampires willingly? But then why did the vampires seem to be in a hurry to flee their presence? Was this place a cult of sorts where the vampires were objectified due to some sick sort of perversion? 

These thoughts and questions bounced around his head as he was being led down a hallway, his eyes instinctively trained on the girl in front of him and her neck. He swallowed hard as the gnawing thirst for blood returned, almost as if her blood was calling him. 

Unbeknownst to her, his growing desire to drink her blood continued to strengthen as she turned and smiled up at Mikaela as she said, "Here we are! This is the headmaster's office." She knocked lightly and opened the door moment's later. "Headmaster, I brought a new student, Mikaela Hyakuya."

"Oh really? Welcome! Come on in!" The headmaster spoke. 

Yuki smiled and motioned for Mikaela to follow her as she entered the office. Stepping inside, Mikaela was instantly greeted with a cheery hello and a wide smile.

A man appearing in his mid-twenties smiled up at Mikaela, his hands in the middle of some sort of unusual arts and crafts with many wrinkled and discarded scraps of paper littering his desk. "Yuki, you and Zero can head to class now. I'll look after the new student," The headmaster instructed, waving away the two. 

"Okay." She turned and pushed Zero out of the room as she followed.

A silence fell over the room at their departure and Mikaela took the chance to look around the office. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the headmaster seemed to be completely focused on the paper crafts in his hands and oblivious to the hesitant stare Mikaela gave him. 

"What brings you here? Most vampires don't usually stroll through the school so casually without a purpose," The headmaster casually said.

Mikaela tensed, eyeing the headmaster with suspicion. "I don't know how I got here." 

The headmaster hummed softly before placing the half-crumpled and slightly uneven paper down and folded his hands together. "Is that so?" His eyes flickered to the sword in Mikaela's hand before going back to Mikaela's face as he searched for any sign of credibility. After a few moments, he said, "Have a seat, there's much we need to discuss." 

As Mikaela sat down he couldn't help but notice the way the headmaster's eyes glanced down at his uniform; the black collared dress shirt with a thick white X and white trim on both sides of the collar, a metal hexagonal piece and four buttons in the center, and two pairs of two lines on each side, along with white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. Under the intense gaze, he almost felt as though he was being examined and picked apart. 

The silence that followed lasted only a moment before the headmaster said, "That's quite the uniform, did you come from another institution?" 

"Yes, sort of," Mikaela replied. As he sat under the scrutiny of the headmaster, he couldn't help himself from noticing that the way the man spoke suggested that the vampires weren't the ones in charge, after all, the man in front of him was human. But that in and of itself was problematic. Since when did the vampires allow humans to govern themselves without vampire's interference? 

"Care to tell me about where you came from? You said you don't know how you came to be at this institution. If you suffer from memory loss, any bit of information you can remember could help bring everything back to you." 

"I haven't lost my memory," Mikaela replied. He watched as the headmaster leaned back in his chair and tilted his head. 

"Oh? Are you perhaps lost?" 

"I don't know." 

"You...don't know?" The headmaster rose a brow and leaned forward. "Your name is Mikaela Hyakuya correct?" 

"Yes." 

"And you're a vampire?" 

"...Yes." 

"What year is it?" 

"...2020." 

The headmaster's eyes softened and he went quiet for a moment. When he spoke again he said, "I know its pretty common for you vampires to have your dates out of sorts, especially with a prolonged absence from human civilization, however, this is the first time I've heard such a mix-up of years. Right now it's 2012, quite a ways from 2020." 

With wide eyes, Mikaela instantly rose to his feet. "What? That can't be. There's no way." 

"Mikaela, I know you're a bit disorientated but I'm sure--" 

"That's not possible." 

Nausea threatened to wash over him as Mikaela struggled to remain standing. He could feel the panic that tried to push through him and fought it down as best he could. 

"You're probably just a bit confused right now, but I'm sure--" The headmaster was cut off mid-sentence by the sharp interjection of Mikaela. 

"--I was human-born, and I was turned in 2016, four years after the apocalypse." He spoke, utter certainty in his voice. His hands instinctively balled into fists as the memory of his transformation flooded his mind. 

"A-apocalypse? Mikaela, are you--" 

As Mikaela fought to piece together what he had just been told, a slither of horror entered his mind. 

"Please rewrite this horrible future and gift it with a new beginning, one in which we can overcome our differences and create a new world together." 

"Rewrite the future," he murmured, furrowing his brows. That was what the strange girl had said, but that couldn't be, because such a thing was impossible. When Mikaela glanced at the headmaster he tried to calm himself as he slowly sat down, swallowing hard as he asked, "C-could you please direct me to the Hyakuya orphanage?" 

The headmaster became silent his eyes searching Mikaela's face in earnest. "I can take you there if that's what you want, but you'll have to wait until the day classes are over." 

"Okay. Thank you," Mikaela replied before growing silent. 

"Mikaela," The headmaster spoke, slowly removing his glasses briefly as he wiped them down with a nearby handkerchief. "You're a vampire whose memories are a bit jumbled, I take it you don't have any clue of what this place is." 

"I don't." 

The headmaster slipped his glasses back onto his face as he said, "This place is known as Cross Academy. It's a boarding school where humans and vampires can co-exist peacefully, though the humans in this school are unaware of their vampire companions. The day class consists of humans and the night class consists of vampires. Drinking human blood is forbidden on this campus. The vampire residents are supplied with what we call 'blood tablets', tablets that are made to mimic the properties of blood and satisfy a vampire's thirst." 

As if sensing Mikaela's skepticism on the subject of blood tablets, the headmaster reached into his drawer and pulled out a small container before placing it onto the desk and sliding it to him. Mikaela hesitantly opened the container, and stared at the small white pills that spilled out into his hand. 

"I know you must be hungry, go on and try one." The headmaster said. 

Though Mikaela gave the headmaster a look of distrust, the man smiled and motioned for him to give one a try. Mikaela glanced to the pills in his hand and swallowed hard, the idea of putting an unknown substance into his mouth unappealing, especially since he knew most humans to be cunning. What if the substance was some sort of debilitating drug like the ones Yuichiro was forced to take from the military? 

There was no way to verify the substance and Mikaela knew that if he refused, the man in front of him wouldn't allow him to simply walk out of the office. With no other choice, he closed his eyes and forced down four of the pills and gulped. A bland and unremarkable taste filled his mouth, then a faint sense of calming as the gnawing hunger lessened. Mikaela opened his eyes and waited for any ill effects but nothing seemed to be any different. 

"How are you feeling? Did your body take in the blood tablets?" The headmaster questioned, looking as though he was prepared to leap from his chair at any moment.

"...I'm fine," Mikaela answered, frowning slightly. Though his hunger seemed to lessen, the blood tablets didn't seem to completely satisfy his thirst at all, in fact, it was only about as effective as the queen's blood had been. He looked to the pills in his hand and then back to the headmaster who had relaxed. 

"I'm glad the tablets worked for you. Sometimes, vampires who were once humans reject the tablets. I'd like for you to let me know if that ever happens." The headmaster stood and walked past Mikaela and to the door. He opened the door and flashed Mikaela a smile, "I want you to meet a friend of mine who'll look after you until classes are over." 

Mikaela rose from his chair and followed after the headmaster who stepped out into the hall. It was silent as he trailed behind him, his eyes flickering up and down the hall before resting on the headmaster's back. 

The two stepped outside and crossed the school grounds, heading towards another building filled with rows of windows. It was separated from the school by a gate and seemed much colder and distant than the school behind it. Eventually reaching the front of the building, the headmaster entered and motioned for Mikaela to sit in one of the lounging chairs. 

Mikaela sat down, watching as the headmaster disappeared up a flight of stairs and left him alone. When the headmaster returned, he was followed by a vampire who shared Mikaela's look of skepticism. 

"Mikaela, this is Kaname," The headmaster said, "Kaname, Mikaela." 

Both nodded to each other, but the sense of foreboding tickled at the back of Mikaela's mind as he tensed in response to the vampire's presence. Something felt off about the way Kaname eyed him, and Mikaela couldn't shake the feeling that the vampire in front of him was dangerous.

"I know i'm asking a bit much of you, but until classes are over could you educate our guest on the state of the world?" The headmaster glanced to Kaname expectantly and seemed to sigh in relief as the vampire nodded. "Well, i'll let you two get started on things!" He added, lightly patting Kaname on his back before departing from the building. 

Mikaela watched the headmaster leave before forcing himself to return Kaname's stare. Several moments went by before Kaname spoke, and when the words spilled from his mouth a chill ran down Mikaela's spine. 

"You're from the future, aren't you?"


End file.
